Changes
by Nijin
Summary: Die Abenteuer, die man durchlebt, gehen nicht immer vergessen... Die manche bleiben nur eine schöne Erinnerung, doch manche, verändern einem das Leben...
1. Kapitel

~*~Changes ~*~  
  
Author: Nijin  
  
Disclaimer: Keine der hier vorkommenden Charaktere gehören mir! Ich leih sie mir nur für diese FF hier aus und gebe sie auch unversehrt auch zurück^.~  
  
Pairing: Jack Sparrow/ Will Turner  
  
Note: Hallillillo allerseits! Ich bin neu in diesem Beriech hier und das ist auch meine erste FdK FF - bin allerdings so verrückt nach dem Film, dass ich mich zusammengerissen und die FF hier gestartet habe. Vorneweg möchte ich noch loswerden, dass ich keinen Beta-Leser hab und hoffe somit, dass es euch nicht weiterhin stört. Mögt ihr die Geschichte, lest sie, nicht, dann eben nicht.  
  
Noch etwas Wichtiges dazu ist, dass die Story homosexuelle Handlungen beinhalten wird, und dass diejenigen, die das nicht so gerne mögen, natürlich die Möglichkeit haben umzukehren und die FF nicht zu lesen.  
  
Bei Fragen, sich einfach per Mail oder einem Review an mich wenden^.~  
  
.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.oO*°*~-x-~*°*Oo~.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.  
  
Kalter Wind blies mir ins Gesicht, als ich meinen Blick über das weite Meer streifte. Es war schön und ich hatte plötzlich das Gefühl hierhin zu gehören. Der Gedanke verwunderte mich und ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Der dunkle Himmel und die helle Sterne stellten ein schönes Bild dar und ich konnte, obwohl ich vor Kälte schon zitterte, mein Blick von diesem sich mir bietendem Anblick nicht abwenden.  
  
"Junge, du wirst dich erkälten.", hallte plötzlich Jacks Stimme aus der Nähe und die Tür der sich hinter mir befindenden Kajüte öffnete sich. "Bist du eingeschlafen oder was? Wir hatten doch vereinbart, dass wir heute Nacht Rast machen, aber, dass du die Chance nicht nutzt, um dich auszuruhen, ist ja wohl dann deine Sache." Und er verschwand wieder hinter der Tür, sein dunkles Schatten im matten Licht, welches aus dem Zimmer schien, verschwinden lassend.  
  
Ich seufzte abermals und machte mich auf den Weg in die Kajüte, die ich und Jack seit dem Aufbruch von Tortuga teilten, um mir dann doch eine Runde Schlaf zu gönnen. Letzte Nacht waren wir die gesamte Zeit wach gewesen. Der Weg war noch weit und ein sehr starker Sturm hat gestern gewütet. Wir konnten nur vom Glück sprechen, dass wir die Nacht heile überstanden.  
  
Glück.  
  
Dieses Wort hatte sich in mein Gehirn eingebrannt. Wie viel Glück würden wir wohl noch haben? Ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass Norrington Elisabeth jeweils finden würde, und wenn ja, dann wahrscheinlich schon tot. Wie soll man nicht an Wunder glauben, wenn sich eines hier mit mir an diesem Schiff befindet? Ohne ihn würde ich nie weiter wissen. Wäre er nie bei uns im Port Royal aufgetaucht - und festgenommen - würde ich nie eine Chance erblicken, Elisabeth je wieder zu sehen.  
  
Er ist schon ein komischer Kauz. Einer wie er, ist mir noch nie über den Weg gelaufen. Und eigentlich ist es auch gut so, dass er es ausgerechnet da tat, als er es sollte.  
  
Ich betrat das vom Kerzenlicht matt erleuchtete Zimmer und fand Jack am Tisch sitzen. Er knabberte an einem Apfel und blickte mich mit seinen dunklen Augen ausdruckslos an. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, und verschwand auch dann so schnell wieder, wie er erschien.  
  
"Na? Doch geschlafen? Als ich dich wohl aufgeweckt hab, hast du endlich bemerkt, dass es doch etwas kalt für ein Nickerchen im Freien ist, was?", schmatzte er und ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Eigentlich war es ja eh sinnlos eine Diskussion anzufangen, wo er doch genau wusste, dass ich das von ihm Gemeinte nicht wirklich tat. Er war nicht so dumm, wie er es zu zeigen schien...  
  
Ich ließ mich auf das Bett nieder, welches sich in dieser Kommandeurkojote befand und blickte zum Fenster, wo nur Schwärze zu sehen war, und nur der eine oder andere Stern hell glitzerte. Auf dem Schiff herrschte Totenstille. Alle *Piraten* hier an Bord schliefen schon längst. Sie haben es sich ebenfalls verdient.  
  
"Bist du ein Tagträumer?", hörte ich Jack erneut fragen und schaute zu ihm rüber. Er stierte mich merkwürdig an und knabberte weiterhin an dem Apfel rum.  
  
"Nein. Wie kommst du darauf?", kam die Antwort von mir. Vielleicht war mir vor der Langeweile und der Müdigkeit ein wenig neblig in den Sinnen geworden. Ich brauchte einfach etwas Ruhe.  
  
"Denkst wohl an dein Schätzchen?", fuhr Jack von mir nicht lassend fort.  
  
Ich blickte ihn verwirrt an. Erst nach weiteren kurzen Augenblicken verstand ich die Frage und wand den Blick verlegen ab. Ich machte mir schon viele Sorgen um Elisabeth, nur hatte ich auch andere Fragen, die mich innerlich quälten. Die mich nicht zur Ruhe bringen und die unbedingt beantwortet werden wollten.  
  
"Jack?" Ich sah ihn und er mich fragend an.  
  
"Was ist? Hast du auch Lust?", kam säuselnd von ihm.  
  
Ich merkte nur, dass meine Augen sich vor Entsetzen weiteten und mein Mund leicht aufklappte, und als ich gerade eine abneigende Antwort darauf geben wollte, hielt er mir auch schon einen Apfel und fragte mich mit seinen dunklen Hundeaugen beäugend- "Keine Lust auf einen Apfel? Sicher?".  
  
Ich weiß nicht ob es Bestürzung über diese dreckigen Gedanken war, die mir bei seiner zweideutigen Frage kamen, aber ich wusste, dass ich mir in diesem Moment ziemlich dämlich vorkam. Wie ich auch nur gleich auf diese Idee kam, wunderte es mich schrecklich. Ich atmete einmal tief für die Beruhigung durch und schüttelte dann dankend den Kopf. Ich hatte in dem Moment keinen so großen Hunger.  
  
Sich nicht weiter darum kümmernd, zuckte mein Begleiter nur mit den Schultern und schmiss die Frucht in das Körbchen mit den anderen Äpfeln.  
  
"Was ist den los mit dir, Junge? Du bist ziemlich abwesend heute. Und das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht.", sagte Jack und ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe.  
  
Wenn ich selbst wissen würde, was mit mir los war, würde ich es dir vielleicht sagen. Nur war das nicht der Fall, und so schwieg ich weiterhin.  
  
Der Mann am Tisch musterte mich, doch seine Blicke erwiderte ich nicht. Ich suchte die richtigen Worte zusammen und sammelte meinen Mut. Dann schluckte ich und sah auf. Die Hundeaugen Jacks sahen mich durchlöchernd an. Ich schluckte erneut und versuchte mich zu beruhigen, meinen rasenden Herzklopfen zu stillen.  
  
"Jack, erzähl mir was von meinem Vater. Du hast ihn gekannt. Lebt er noch? Wie war er?" Die Worte sprudelten aus meinem Munde wie Wasser heraus und als ich sah, dass Jack seinen Blick von mir abwand, hielt ich endlich wieder inne.  
  
"Ob er noch lebt, bezweifle ich sehr, doch eines kann ich dir über ihn erzählen, Will."  
  
Meine Ohren spitzten sich auf.  
  
"Er war ein gutherziger Pirat, warum er auch nicht besonders in der Mannschaft beliebt war. Unter meinem Schutz duldeten ihn alle, doch als ich dann weg war, hatten sie die Chance zu tun, was sie unter meinen Befehlen nie tun durften."  
  
"Gutherzig, sagst du? So wie du?", lächelte ich schwach.  
  
"Nana, Jungchen!", grinste Jack, "Du unterschätzt mich! Immerhin bin ich ein Pirat, und Piraten plündern, meutern, töten...", begann er zu widersprechen, doch mein belustigter Blick, brachte ihn dazu, mitten in seiner Rede aufzuhören und mich erneut fragend anzusehen. "Was ist? Glaubst du es mir etwa nicht?"  
  
'Nicht ganz.', dachte ich innerlich, wagte es jedoch nicht laut auszusprechen. Behielt es vorsichtshalber für mich und sah zu Boden.  
  
Etwas in Jacks Art, als er über seinen Vater sprach, sagte mir, dass er anders war. Das war nicht seine sonstig vergnügte, kindliche und ruhige Art, seine Augen hatten einen so seltsamen Glanz gehabt, dass ich doch tatsächlich denken könnte, er wäre...  
  
Jack seufzte laut auf und schreckte mich in die Gegenwart zurück.  
  
"Was ist, hast du noch etwas, was dich den ganzen Tag gequält hat?"  
  
Ende Kapitel 1  
  
Lallillo!^^ Hier endet der 1.Kapitelchen auch schon. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die FF vielen gefallen wird, hoffe jedoch um viele Reviews, die mich aufmuntern weiter zu schreiben. Sei es dem, werde ich mich mit der Fortsetzung auch wirklich beeilen!  
  
Viele süße Grüße, eure Ni 


	2. Kapitel

~*~Changes2 ~*~  
  
Author: Nijin  
  
Disclaimer: Keine der hier vorkommenden Charaktere gehören mir! Ich leih sie mir nur für diese FF hier aus und gebe sie auch unversehrt auch zurück^.~  
  
Pairing: Jack Sparrow/ Will Turner  
  
Note: Lallihó!! Hallo^^ Endlich ist der 2. Chapter raus und ich hoffe, dass er euch ebenfalls gefällt. Wird langsam Zeit sein, dass es zur Sache kommt und ein wenig Aufklärung der Story musste es eh noch geben... Sooo, ich möchte mich bei den Reviewern bedanken, die mich dazu gebracht haben eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben! Dieser Kapitel hier ist für alle fünf^^ *knuddelez*  
  
Bei Fragen, sich einfach per Mail oder einem Review an mich wenden^.~  
  
.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.oO*°*~-x-~*°*Oo~.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.  
  
Ich überlegte einen Moment. Seine Frage kam mir etwas überraschend. Vermutet hatte ich eigentlich, ihn bereits für die Wochen, die ich hier mit ihm verbracht habe, genug genervt zu haben, aber er schien sich über mich zu amüsieren.  
  
Stirnrunzelnd sah ich ihn an und betrachtete ihn misstraurisch. Und mir fiel da etwas ein. "Du erwähntest, dass mein Vater unter deinem Schutz stand.", begann ich.  
  
Jacks Gesicht nahm einen überraschten Ausdruck an und er grinste mich etwas frech an. "Zwar nicht lange, aber ja, und?"  
  
"Wie nicht lange?", fragte ich ihn plötzlich. Das verwirrte mich ein wenig.  
  
"Ich war nicht lange der Kapitän. Diese Mistgeburt von Barbossa hat es geschafft mich auszutricksen und mich loszuwerden.", seufzte er und blickte zur Decke. "Aber geh nicht vom Thema ab.", sagte er dann mit einer tieferen Stimme.  
  
"Oh, ja, natürlich. Ich würd nur..." Es war mir ein wenig heiß geworden, und so musste ich erst tief durchatmen, bevor ich weiter sprechen konnte. "Ich würde nur gerne wissen, wie ... nah du meinem..." "...wie nah ich deinem Vater stand?", beendete Jack grinsend den Satz.  
  
Ich schluckte.  
  
"Warum willst du es wissen?", fragte er noch immer breit grinsend und ich fühlte mich ein wenig unwohl in meiner Haut. Ich senkte meinen Blick für einen Augenblick, doch er sprach weiter. "Wenn es dich so dringend interessiert.... Auf jeden Fall nicht so nah, wie du denkst.", sagte er mit ruhigen Stimme.  
  
Ich sah auf. Ein Gefühl von Erleichterung durchströmte mich.  
  
"Wir schliefen nur gelegentlich miteinander.", sagte er dann noch anschließend und noch breiter grinsend, als davor.  
  
So ruhig er es sagte, könnte man meinen, es wäre völlig normal. Ich wäre umgefallen, würde ich nicht bereits sitzen und das Gefühl, dass ich noch vor einigen Sekunden hatte, war auch sofort weg. "Du hast was?", fragte ich dann entsetzt.  
  
"Ich nicht. Ich meine doch! Aber auch er!", sagte er schnell und sah mich dabei wieder an.  
  
Ich sah ihn reglos und ausdruckslos an. Das war ein kleiner Schock für mich. Das es unter Männern so etwas geben würde, könnte ich mir wahrhaftig nicht vorstellen. Gänsehaut bedeckte meine Haut und ich schüttelte mich leicht.  
  
"Was denn? Du wolltest es wissen.", lachte Jack sich darum nicht kümmernd, was ich dabei denken könnte und erhob sich vom Stuhl.  
  
Ich zuckte zusammen. Es war wirklich ein Schock für mich. Erst zu erfahren, dass mein Vater ein Pirat und kein gesetzfolgender Mann war und dann auch noch dass...  
  
Jack streckte sich und gähnte herzhaft. Er löschte die Kerze auf dem Tisch aus und ich hörte ihn sich auf die zweite Koje setzen, die sich hier in der Kajüte befand. Dem Rascheln zufolge entledigte er sich seiner Stiefel und legte sich hin. Ich hörte dem Geschehen aufmerksam zu, bis Jack sich wieder meldete.  
  
"Warum sitzt du da wie versteinert, Junge? Hab ich dich mit der Wahrheit so erschreckt, dass du jetzt Angst vor *Alpträumen* hast?" Ich hörte eindeutigen Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme und legte etwas sauer die Stirn in Falten, ballte meine Fäuste zusammen und versuchte mich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ich würde mich doch nicht provozieren lassen, nicht von ihm!  
  
"Will, du solltest langsam begreifen, dass das Leben nicht immer nur aus romantischen Heldentaten bestehen kann. Eine Frau kann es vielleicht ihr Leben damit verbringen, doch ein Mann kann das nicht. Das ist der Unterschied zwischen den Geschlechtern.", erklärte Jack, obwohl ich ihn eigentlich nicht drum gebeten hatte. Einerseits machte es Sinn, das, was er da sagte. Ich hatte mir bis jetzt bloß noch keine großen Gedanken darüber gemacht. Doch ein brennender Verlangen quälte mich bereits seit Langem.  
  
Ich schluckte schwer und machte mich an meine Stiefeln ran, um dann ebenfalls mich schlafen zu legen.  
  
Doch Jack redete weiter.  
  
"Hast du dir darüber Gedanken gemacht, wie es für einen erwachsenen Mann ist Monatelang unterwegs ohne einer Frau zu sein?"  
  
Ich blieb stumm. Natürlich hab ich mir darüber keine Gedanken gemacht. Ich hatte es noch nie vor ein Matrose oder Pirat zu werden - außer es wäre Elisabeths Wille.  
  
Elisabeth.  
  
Mir fiel auf, dass ich bereits seit Tagen keinen einzigen Gedanke an sie verloren habe. Seit wir von Tortuga aus starteten und uns auf den Weg nach Ilsa de Muerta machten, dachte ich viel nach, doch nicht über sie. Ich fragte mich, wie es wäre mein Leben auf dem Meer zu verbringen, wie es sich als Pirat leben lässt, was für ein Pirat mein Vater war....  
  
Doch wenn ich Jack so reden höre, wünsche ich mir plötzlich diese Frage erst gar nicht ausgesprochen zu haben. Mein Vater schlief damals mit Jack... Dieser Gedanke widerte mich zwar an, doch hatte ich neben diesem auch einen anderen Gefühl. Mir war es heiß geworden und meine Lenden spannten sich an. Ich ahnte nichts Anständiges.  
  
Und genau dieses hat mir auch gerade noch gefehlt. Genau das dürfte hier nicht passieren. Natürlich bedachte ich oft, wann ich meine erste sexuelle Erfahrungen sammeln würde, doch war ich mit meinen frischen Zwanzig nicht besonders besessen davon, es in Erfüllung gehen zu lassen. Was mich eigentlich auch nie gestört hat... Das hat es zumindest bis jetzt.  
  
Diese Hitze, die meinen Körper befiel machte es mir zu schaffen. Ich kniff fest die Augen zu und zog, nachdem ich mich hingelegt hatte, die Decke über meinen Kopf - hoffte nur noch mich schnell davon erholen und einschlafen zu können.  
  
Ich fühlte mich zittern, nicht vor Kälte, sondern vor Erregung.  
  
Erneut schluckte ich und drückte mein Gesicht in die Kissen, umklammerte diese wie einen Schatz und versuchte mein Atem zur Ruhe zu bringen. So lag ich einige Zeit bäuchlings. Doch je länger ich mich zu beruhigen versuchte, desto bunter wurden die Bilder vor meinen Augen, in denen ich Jack und meinen Vater zusammen sah. Und plötzlich hatte ich den Wunsch an der Stelle meines Vaters zu sein. Hatte den Wunsch um diese endliche und unerträgliche Erlösung meines Körpers und meiner Seele, welche seit langem danach schrie, Wirklichkeit zu werden.  
  
Die Matratze gab neben mir ein wenig nach und ich spürte, wie die heiße Decke von meinem Gesicht und Rücken gezogen wurde. Automatisch fuhr ich hoch und erkannte die dunkle Gestalt Jacks neben mir sitzen.  
  
"Jack!?", rief ich erschrocken und verwundert zugleich. "Was ist los? Warum schläfst du noch nicht?" Meine Stimme bebte und ich dämpfte sie um nicht laut aufzukeuchen. Meine Erregung drückte seit Langem gegen die Matratze.  
  
"Ich kann nicht einschlafen.", sagte er flüsternd und seine Stimme, die sich in meinem Zustand ziemlich verführerisch anhörte, jagte mir augenblicklich Schauder über den Rücken.  
  
"Nein? Und warum weckst du mich dann?", piepste ich, da meine Stimme zu versagen drohte.  
  
Doch die Frage schien den Kapitän nicht einschüchtern zu können. Ich hörte nur leicht ihn kurz und leise lachen und spürte ihn sich dann über mich beugen.  
  
"Was...?!" Reflexartig drehte ich mich auf den Rücken und starrte seine dunkle Gestalt perplex an. "Du hast doch gar nicht geschlafen.", säuselte er erneut mit dieser verführerischen Stimme und beugte sich immer tiefer zu mir.  
  
Sofort erhob ich meine Hände und drückte Jack von mir weg.  
  
"Ist doch egal, ob ich schon geschlafen hab oder nicht, darum musst du mich dennoch nicht mitten in der Nacht mit einen deiner Scherze überfallen!", sagte ich und versuchte streng zu klingen, was mir auch einigermaßen gelang.  
  
Jack allerdings schien es erneut nicht zu beeindrucken. Er drückte sich gegen die, ihn wegdrückende, Gewalt meiner Hände und platzierte sich dann zwischen meine gespeizten Beine - die Decke zwischen unseren Körpern.  
  
"Jack...", stöhnte ich und eine Welle von Lust durchströmte meinen Körper, sodass ich nicht mal meine Augen mehr offen halten konnte. Meine Finger krallten sich in sein Hemd, welches zur Hälfte offen war.  
  
"Ja?", fragte er flüsternd und nun so nah an meinem Ohr, dass ich Gänsehaut bekam. Sein heißer Atem streifte über meinen Hals und meine Ohrmuschel, jagte mir kalte und heiße Schauer ein und ich hörte eindeutiges Keuchen aus seinem Munde. Er presste sein Unterleib mit seiner ebenfalls großgewachsenen Erregung an den meinen und zwang mich erneut aufzustöhnen.  
  
Das war eindeutig zu viel für meine unerfahrene Persönlichkeit. Jack im Gegensatz wusste genau, was er da tat.  
  
Ende Teil 2  
  
Stop, stop, stop!!!! *mitdenhändenvordemmonitorwedel*  
  
Hier hör ich auf *frischeLuftzufächel*  
  
Wenn ihr bi hierhin gelesen habt und dann auch noch weiterlesen wollen würdet, müsst ihr mir Review von euch schreiben. ^^" Muss nicht lang sein, nur müsst ihr mir eben ein Zeichen von euch geben, dass ihr eine Fortsetzung wollt. *mithundeaugenblick*  
  
Viele süße Grüße, eure Ni 


	3. Kapitel

~*~Changes3 ~*~  
  
Author: Nijin  
  
Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu  
  
Disclaimer: Keine der hier vorkommenden Charaktere gehören mir! Ich leih sie mir nur für diese FF hier aus und gebe sie auch unversehrt auch zurück^.~ ...vielleicht *sweatdrop*  
  
Pairing: Jack Sparrow/ Will Turner  
  
Note: Haaaaaaaaallöchen!!! Ich bin's wieda! Entschuldig mich auch für diese unverschämte Verspätung! Die Schule ist schuld... Ich hoff, ihr glaubt es mir *blinzel* Es ist die Wahrheit...  
  
Aber reden wir nicht darüber! Ein neuer Chap ist wieder da, und ich glaub, dat es net allen wirklich gefallen wird. Dennoch versuch ich euch zu versichern, dass es wirklich noch viele Chaps geben wird, sodass es noch lange kein Weltuntergang ist^^""" Ach, was rede ich da.... ihr werdet es selbst lesen und entscheiden müssen...  
  
Für die tollen Reviews, die mich aufmunterten weiter zu tippen, bedank ich mich bei:  
  
Miss Parker4: Danke! *lol*aufdennickschiel* Magst du Craig???^^ Ich find ihn putzisch!  
  
YvannePalpatine: Gomen, dass ich dann doch nicht so schnell mit dem Kapi geworden bin, wie ich es gern hätte.... *sichentschuldigendverbeug* Verzeihste mir?? *mitrundenhundeaugenanschau*  
  
Marenvs: *trüllellü* Also eine gute Beobachterin biste schon alle mal^^ Eines kann ich wie auch schon oben erwähnt, sagen: die FF wird schon etwas länger sein.... Ich wird versuchen eine lange Story draus zu machen^^" Und das mit der überraschenden Wende... *besserschweigentu* Ich mag Quälereien zwar nicht, aber ohne geht auch schlecht^^"  
  
Yamica: *strahl* Wer würde denn das in Jacks Nähe nicht tun? *gacker* Ich ganz bestimmt^^ Außerdem kann Will ja von Elisabeth, da er ihr nicht so nah ist wie Jack, nur in Gedanken Träumen^^ Und Jackie läuft da einem sozusagen regelrecht vor der Nase herum *waiiwaiikawaii*  
  
Siri: *schmunzel*frischeluftzufächel* Alles oki?^.^ Sorry, dass er zu kurz war ...°  
  
chrissy9: *denzeichenverstandenhat*bestätigendeantwortaliasnächsteskapitelüberreich*^_ ___^  
  
Bei Fragen, sich einfach per Mail oder einen Review an mich wenden^.~  
  
.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.oO*°*~-x-~*°*Oo~.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.  
  
Ich sah weiße Pünktchen vor meinen Augen tanzen und kniff sie erneut zusammen. Es fühlte sich wahnsinnig an. Alles in mir bebte vor Erregung, als ich auch noch Jacks leises Keuchen ganz nah an meinem Ohr hörte. Er wollte mich verführen. Mich meiner Sinne berauben. Und das gelang ihm, muss ich zugeben, auch recht gut. Er wusste über seine Tat gut bescheid, und wusste anscheinend auch ziemlich gut, wie man es am besten macht.  
  
Doch was tat ich hier überhaupt? Das alles war doch nicht normal... Warum um Gottes Willen ließ ich mich von meinem Verlangen einfangen, und mich fast willenlos Jacks Spielchen ergeben?  
  
Was nützte es mir, außer einem schlechten Gewissen, den ich Elisabeth gegenüber immer haben würde?  
  
Obwohl ich dennoch zugeben musste, dass mein Körper sich nach diesen Berührungen verzerrte. Er wollte von diesen Händen, die diesem Rebellen, diesem Piraten - Jack- , gehörten, berührt werden.... aber auch vielleicht nur, weil er noch nie so berührt wurde...  
  
Ich zwang mich meine Augen zu öffnen. Die dunkle Umrisse Jacks Gesichts näherten sich dem meinem und ich wusste, dass ich beim nicht baldigen Handeln verloren wäre.  
  
Die weichen Lippen von Jack berührten sachte die meinen, um sofort wieder sich von diesen zu trennen und sich meinem Hals zu widmen. Sein Unterlieb bewegte sich langsam gegen den meinen und entlockte mir somit abermals ein Lustlaut.  
  
Mir war - zwar benebelt, aber dennoch - klar, dass ich am Verlieren meines Verstandes war, wenn der Mann über mir es noch weiter machen würde, und wünschte mir tief in meinem Bewusstsein, dass er aufhören und dass er seine Tat fortsetzen würde. Mein Gewissen ließ mich eben nicht in Ruhe. Strebte dagegen an, sich der Lust zu ergeben und mich vor wahrscheinlich späteren Reuen zu bewahren.  
  
Ich hob meine Hand und drückte sie gegen Jacks Brust. Versuchte ihn vergeblich von mir zu drücken. "Jack...", keuchte ich und verzog missmutig über meine Schwäche, die ich in diesem Moment zeigte, mein Gesicht.  
  
Jacks Reaktion auf diese Aktion war nur ein verführerisches Schnurren.  
  
Gott, wie angenehm es sich anhörte.  
  
Seine Hände glitten von meinen Schultern an meinen Seiten entlang zu meiner Hüfte, wo sie die Decke, die mich und Jack trennte, rauszogen und zur Seite warfen, um dann ruhig eine Weile an meinen Schenkeln zu verweilten.  
  
Allein der Gedanke, wie nah sie an meiner Erektion waren, ließ mich laut aufstöhnen. Die Vorstellung, was sie mit mir anstellen könnten, zwang sich vor meine Augen und ließ meinen Körper erzittern.  
  
Seine heiße Zunge glitt von meinem Hals zum Schlüsselbein und liebkoste mit dem Einsatz der Lippen meine Haut. Kurz schlich seine eine Hand noch einmal nach oben und zupfte an meinem Hemd. Als er mir dieses öffnete, strichen seine verspielten Finger zu einer meiner bereits steifen Brustwarze und kniffen sie sanft.  
  
Ich keuchte auf und wagte es nun meine Hände in Jacks Haar zu vergraben, als sein Mund sich über eine meiner Knospen legte und verlangend an dieser saugte, sie spielerisch mir der Zunge neckte und leicht anknabberte.  
  
Doch gerade, als seine Hand sich meinem Schritt näherte, kam mir der Gespräch von Jack und Mr.Gibbs in Tartugas Pub in Erinnerung......  
  
Trumpf!  
  
Ich war sein Trumpf!  
  
Prompt war mir die Lust verflogen und ich hatte nun anstatt diesen schönen Gefühl Enttäuschung und Traurigkeit an meiner Seite.  
  
Die Überraschung war Jack ins Gesicht geschrieben, als ich ihn verbissen und bestrebt von mir mit all meiner Kraft drückte und mich aufsetzte. Ich konnte das überraschte Schnauben hören und die hellen, weitaufgerissenen Augen blickten mich an, als ob ich jemanden umgebracht hätte. Ich ergriff die Flucht und stürmte nach draußen, Jack alleine zurücklassend.  
  
"Luft! Ich brauche frische Luft!", sagte mir mein Verstand als ich barfuss nach draußen rannte und zitternd zur Tür Jacks Kajüte schaute.  
  
Bin ich denn wahnsinnig geworden? Oder war es Jack? Was zum Teufel hat ihn geritten? So hat er sich bisher noch nie benommen. Nicht, dass ich mich daran erinnern könnte zumindest. Aber so lange kannte ich ihn ja auch noch nicht. Auf mich hat der Kerl bis jetzt immer einen völlig harmlosen Eindruck gehabt. Mir würde nicht einmal in Gedanken vorkommen, dass er ein Verführungskünstler ist. Nicht einmal im Traum.  
  
Aber der Schein trügt. Das wusste ich jetzt mehr als genug.  
  
Ich seufzte. Vielleicht war das aber auch der Alkohol gewesen? An Alkoholgeruch aus seinem Munde konnte ich mich jedoch nicht erinnern und versuchte mir einfach einzureden, es wäre welches.  
  
Nach dem Gespräch über meinen Vater war Jack wie ausgewechselt worden.  
  
Erwähnt, dass ich meinem Vater sehr ähnele, hat er ja schon bereits, nur dass er gedacht hat, ich wäre wie er...  
  
Ich schluckte.  
  
Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich bisher keinerlei sexuelle Erfahrungen gehabt und dass ich neugierig auf es war, konnte ich auch nicht bestreiten. Nur - mit einem Mann?? Mit Jack?? Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich ihn irgendwie widerlich finden würde. Nein. Er ist ein toller Kerl. Zwar hat auch er seine Macken, aber charakteristisch ist er ein gutherziger Mensch.  
  
Nutzte er etwa mein Vertrauen aus?  
  
War ich tatsächlich nur sein Trumpf? Aber warum...?  
  
Ich stöhnte lautlos. Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich von all dem halten sollte. Diese Aktion von eben hat mich total durcheinander gebracht. Ich bin verwirrt gewesen wie nur selten zuvor.  
  
Vielleicht hab ich auch mit meiner Flucht Jack in eine unangenehme Lage gebracht. Aber es ist auch mir peinlich gewesen. Peinlich, da ich feige geflohen bin. Und mein Gewissen Elisabeth gegenüber. Auch wenn ich in den letzten Tagen kaum ein Gedanke an sie verschwendet habe...  
  
Komisch. Aber wahrscheinlich lag es nur an der Aufregung, ein Piratenleben zu führen. Jeder Tag erhielt für mich eine neue Überraschung. Und das faszinierte mich irgendwie.  
  
Nie hab ich mir auch ausmalen können, dass es so toll sein könnte, mit einem Schiff als Rebell auf der Suche nach Abenteuern rumzusegeln. Zwar haben wir momentan eine Mission, einen Packt, aber, wie ist es sonst so, ein Pirat zu sein?  
  
Natürlich, immer auf der Flucht vor der Marine, aber was ist das für ein Gefühl, welches Jack so fesselt??  
  
Ich öffnete durchfroren die Tür und lugte hinein. Leises Schnarchen war zu hören und ich rätselte, ob Jack schon tatsächlich schlafen würde oder sich nur so anstellte. Leisen Schrittes machte ich mich auf in mein Bett, da ich bereits vor Kälte wie ein Eiszapfen war und setzte mich in das Schlafgemach. Doch ich hatte einen Bettnachbar.  
  
Jack hatte sich anscheinend nicht die Mühe machen wollen, sich vor dem Einschlafen in seine Koje zu transportieren und schlief seelenruhig in meiner.  
  
Ich seufzte.  
  
Konnte so einer überhaupt das Vertrauen eines anderen ausnutzen?  
  
Man weiß es nie, aber bei ihm hatte ich da so ein Gefühl, dass mir sagte, er sei nicht so. Er sein Vertrauenswürdig. Ein Rebell, aber ein guter Mensch.  
  
Ich deckte ihn mit der Decke, die ihm im Schlaf abgerutscht war, und legte mich in seine Koje hin. Schlaf würde mir gut tun, obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass ich heue nacht kein Auge zumachen würde.  
  
Und so war es auch. Erst kurz vor dem Sonnenaufgang schlief ich ein.  
  
Als ich aufwachte, schien die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel und sagte mir, dass es bereits Mittag war.  
  
Ich sprang fluchend aus dem Bett und zog mir, bevor ich ins Freie lief, die Schuhe an.  
  
"Du bist spät.", grinste Gibbs, als ich mich zu ihm gesellte. "Die Putzarbeit übernimmst heute du."  
  
Ich nickte schweren Mutes und bat damit um Verzeihung, dass ich die gesamte Nacht nicht schlafen konnte.  
  
"Ist schon gut, Junge. Jack hat dich bereits entschuldigt. Wenn er sagt, wir sollen dich nicht wecken, müssen wir hören. Außerdem war deine Anwesenheit heute eh nicht sehr von Nöten. Es gab keine großen Schwierigkeiten oder Probleme, bei denen deine Hilfe dringend gewesen wäre."  
  
Ich atmete tief durch und wartete auf weitere Anweisungen.  
  
"Aber putzen kannst du auch später. Wir essen gleich. Willst du auch?", lächelte Gibbs und ich nickte zurücklächelnd. Der Mann war echt super.  
  
Mein Blick schweifte unbewusst in die Richtung, wo Jack stand und aufs offene Meer schaute. Ich würde zu gerne wissen, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Ob er noch an das Geschehnis von gestern nachdachte? Ob er böse auf mich war?  
  
Der Tag verlief ruhig und ohne großen Vorkommnissen. Jack bekam ich zwar des öfteren zu Gesicht steuerte dieser jedoch den ganzen Tag am Steuerrad und warf ab und zu einen Blick auf seinen "Kompass". Ich würd' schon gerne wissen, woher er einen Kompass hat, welcher nicht nach Norden sondern auf einen bestimmten Ort zeigt - in diesem Falle Isla de Muerta.  
  
Bei später Nacht machten wir eine Rast und ich begab mich nach dem Aufräumen einiger unwichtiger Sachen ebenfalls zu meiner Raststätte. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich nicht gerade viel Lust gehabt Jack so schnell wieder unter die Augen zu kriechen. Doch war ich auch kein Feigling, der sich vor solch einer "Kleinigkeit" drückte.  
  
Ich sammelte all meinen Mut zusammen und öffnete die Kajüten-Tür. Wie erwartet fand ich Jack, die Füße überkreuzt auf den Tisch und den Kopf in den Nacken legend, auf dem Stuhl, auf dem er lässig saß, kippend vor. Er langweilte sich. So betrank er sich das eine oder andere Mal, falls die Schlaflosigkeit sein Gemüt nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ.  
  
Ich reagierte auf die Sache mit dem Alkohol ablehnend, doch den Mann, der um einiges älter als ich war, etwas vorzuschreiben, wagte ich nicht. Er sollte zwar selbst wissen, was er da mit sich anstellte, zweifelte ich jedoch jedes Mal immer mehr an dieser These.  
  
Als ich die Tür öffnete zuckte sein Kopf in die richtige Position hoch und er sah mich kurzen Augenblick mit seinen müden Augen an, bevor er erneut seinen Kopf zurückwarf und einmal leise schmatzend mit dem starren and die Decke begann.  
  
Ein wenig Panik ergriff von mir Besitz und ich schauderte bevor ich meinen Weg zum Bett fortsetzte. Leise entledigte ich mich meiner Schuhe und legte meine dünne Weste ab. Dann kroch ich unter die Decke und drehte mich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand.  
  
Diese erdrückende Stimmung schaffte mich völlig. Ich mochte solche Situationen ganz und gar nicht. Schon deswegen, weil ich mich solchen nur selten stellen musste.  
  
Ich wusste, dass Jack sauer auf mich sein würde. Ich persönlich würde mich bestimmt auch enttäuscht und sauer fühlen, wenn ich an seiner Stelle wäre. Doch den gesamten Tag ließ er sich nichts von dem anmerken. Er benahm sie so wie immer. Völlig ruhig, gelassen und so, als wär das alles gestern auch gar nicht passiert.  
  
Vielleicht war das auch besser so.  
  
Ende Teil 3  
  
Über Reviews würde ich mich wirklich freuen, da ich mir vorstellen kann, dass ihr was zu sagen habt...oder? Ich lass über mich jegliche Beschimpfungen ergehen^^" Viele süße Grüße, eure Ni 


	4. Kapitel

~*~Changes4 ~*~  
  
Author: Nijin  
  
Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu  
  
Disclaimer: Keine der hier vorkommenden Charaktere gehören mir! Ich leih sie mir nur für diese FF hier aus und gebe sie auch unversehrt auch zurück^.~ ...vielleicht *sweatdrop*  
  
Pairing: Jack Sparrow/ Will Turner  
  
Note:Ich habe alle lange warten lassen, wofür ich mich auch wirklich bei euch allen entschuldigen möchte! Ich wollte daraus eigentlich ein Weihnachtsgeschenk machen, doch nun bin ich zu spät damit dran. *sichganztiefvoreuchverneigundumentschuldigungbitte*  
  
Ich bedanke mich bei denen, die mir zeigten, dass sie eine Fortsetzung wollen und hoffe, dass dieser Chapter, auch wenn nicht mit viel Spannung (oder doch?), euch allen gefällt??  
  
Bei Fragen, sich einfach per Mail oder einen Review an mich wenden^.~  
  
.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.oO*°*~-x-~*°*Oo~.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.  
  
Die Zeit verstrich wie im Flug und wir schafften es Isla de Muerta zu finden und ich konnte Elisabeth aus den Klauen dieser mörderischen Piratenbande befreien. Doch zahlte ich dafür einen großen Preis. Warum ich dies tat und zuließ, das Jack zurückblieb, konnte ich mir nicht erklären. War es dennoch sein Wunsch, dem ich nachging. Wollte er nicht die Black Pearl zurückholen? Sollte er es also tun. Doch war es mir so, als würde ich ihn sterben lassen...  
  
Eigentlich sollte ich glücklich sein, Elisabeth zurück zu haben, doch dieser Wunsch sie wieder zu sehen, brachte mir merkwürdigerweise kein Herzflattern oder wildes Herzklopfen, wie davor immer... Es war eigentlich ein ganz gewöhnliches Gefühl, der mein Leib durchströmte, als sie mir in die Augen schaute, mich beinahe dazu brachte, sie zu küssen, mir mein schon längst verlorengedachtes Medaillon zurückgab und dann - sich entschuldigend - davon flüchtete. Sie raubte mir vor vielen Jahren mein Herz. Es war eine einseitige Liebe... und wenn nicht, war sie dennoch nicht zulässig. Ich war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mann und sie eine Gouverneurstochter, die einen ebenso reichen und gut erzogenen Mann verdiente. Nicht einen, der ihr nichts geben kann... Der für die Erfüllung ihrer Wünsche wahrscheinlich die Hälfte seines Lebens schuften muss... Außer vielleicht Liebe? Aber selbst da bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher.  
  
Im laufe des darauffolgenden Tages schaffte es die Black Pearl uns einzuholen und wir lieferten mit den Piraten einen Verteidigungskampf, den wir als Verlierer abschnitten. Bei diesen unsterblichen Kreaturen, war das ja auch eigentlich schon klar gewesen, doch die Hoffnung ist immer das Letzte, was stirbt. Und tatsächlich war ich beinahe einer unter der Toten gewesen. Schaffte es jedoch durch ein Wunder zu überleben. Die Explosionswelle, die bei dem Hochjagen der Interceptor entstand, schleuderte mich vom Ort des Geschehens in eine Richtung, die ich erst nach einem kurzem Schock wahrnahm. Eigentlich konnte ich mich für Glücklich halten. Denn wäre ich dadurch ihn Ohnmacht gefallen, würde ich es nicht überleben. Doch mein Schicksal war es nicht. Ich erreichte die Black Pearl und überraschte die Piratenbande, mit der ich einen Packt einging: Unsere Gruppe würde am Leben bleiben und Elisabeth wäre freigelassen worden. So sei es. Doch da Jack Barbossa ein Dorn im Auge war, warf er ihn mit Elisabeth zusammen auf eine unbewohnte Insel - die Jack bereits kannte - und sperrte die Restlichen in einer Schiffszelle ein. Und was mit mir passieren würde, wusste ich selbst nicht so recht. Nur Eines wahr sicher, ich würde sterben.  
  
Doch Jack und Elisabeth kehrten zurück, in Begleitung von Norrington, der - wie es sich herausstellte - nun Elisabeths Verlobter geworden war. Es tat weh das zu hören, doch ich war nicht in der Lage etwas dagegen unternehmen zu können. Ich wurde gerettet und lieferte einen Kampf mit ein paar dieser stinkigen Piraten, wartete einen passenden Augenblick, und nachdem Jack mir die letzte Münze, die er davor an sich genommen hatte, mir zuwarf, war der Fluch der Piraten behoben und Barbossa von jack erschossen worden. Jacks Hinrichtung wurde durch meine Hand verhindert und er schaffte es zu fliehen...  
  
Ich weiß nicht was das für ein Gefühl ist. Die Hochzeit Elisabeth und meine wird in einem Monat stattfinden und ich bin auch ziemlich aufgeregt, doch diese merkwürdige Leere in mir....  
  
Sie sagte die Verlobung zu mit Norrington ab und wählte mich, doch nun zweifle ich daran, ihr die Liebe schenken zu können, die sie wirklich verdient.  
  
Abermals an diesem Tag seufze ich tief. Der kühle Meereswind spielt mit meinem schulterlangem Haar und ich schließe genießerisch die Augen. Heute wieder, wie auch jeden Tag, sitz ich an diesem Platzt, am Strand, und blicke verträumt und die unendlichen Weiten des Meeres. Die letzten Ereignisse haben mein Leben, mich, verändert. Es ist nicht einfach, alles was geschehen war, zu vergessen und wieder so leben zu können, als sein nichts geschehen. Das ist verdammt schwer und in meiner Lage fast unmöglich. Ich kann mich einfach nicht in mein alltägliches Leben, dass ich vor Ankunft Jacks, geführt hatte, hineinsteigern und mich wieder auf meine Arbeit, die ich davor mit voller Leidenschaft gemacht habe, konzentrieren. Ich höre immer wieder das Rauschen des Meeres, träume davon nachts und tags kann ich nur daran denken. Meine Sinne haben sich an das Leben auf dem Meer leider zu sehr gewöhnt und ich habe mich in dieses Leben verliebt... Ich vermisse es... ich vermisse dieses Leben, die Mannschaft, die gute Stimmung erhält und einen Kapitän, der zwar total schusselig und irre erscheint, dennoch einer der klügsten und schlausten Männern der Welt ist. Ich vermisse Jack.  
  
Als ich mir meines Gedankenganges klar wurde, spürte ich ein Feuer auf meinen Wangen. Das dürfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Jeden tag muss ich mich wegen dieser Gedanken selbst ausschimpfen, und doch tu ich das unbewusst immer und immer wieder.  
  
Ich seufze. Ich bin völlig verwirrt und am Ende mit meinen seelischen Kräften. Seit ich hier bin, denke ich, dass ich diese gar nicht mehr habe. Dass ich an nichts anderes denken kann, macht mich zu schaffen, da ich mich der Realität entsage und mich in meinen Träumen völlig verliere. Ich bin jedoch auch nicht der Einzige, der das bemerkt hat. Elisabeth hat mich schon mehrere Male dabei erwischt am Tage zu träumen oder gedankenverloren auf und ab zu gehen. Natürlich habe ich mit ihr schon darüber geredet, doch sie wahr mir nicht gerade eine große Hilfe. Nur eines konnte ich durch sie feststellen: Ich bin ein Pirat geworden. Mein ganzes Wesen schreit tagtäglich danach einfach davon zu segeln, ganz weit weg von diesem langweiligem Leben zu flüchten und mich von den Wellen hinwegtreiben zu lassen....  
  
Wieder seufze ich und betrachtete die Möwen dabei über einige der Fischerboote in Kreisen zu fliegen und ab und zu ein Raubzug zu wagen. Schwermütig hob ich einen platten Stein, welches bisweilen friedlich neben mir auf dem Boden lag und schmiss diesen ins Wasser. Ich sah, wie dieses kalte Gestein mit einem Platschen ins Wasser fiel und blinzelte, als mein Blick nach oben zu der glühend hellen Sonne wanderte. Die vorbeischwebenden Wolken, die weiß und selten den Himmel bedeckten, schienen mir eine Schiffsförmige Figur zu formen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ließ mich auf den Boden fallen. Verschränkte die Arme unter meinem Kopf und schloss die Augen. Sog die frische Luft ein und seufzte abermals. Nach einer Weile schien die Welt um mich herum ruhiger und unwirklicher zu werden und ich glitt wohl langsam in den Schlaf, als ich plötzlich erzitterte. Die warme Sonne, die mich bis vor einige Sekunden gewärmt hatte, verschwand hinter dicken, dunklen Wolken, die den Tag zur Nacht machten. Die schwüle Luftbrise wurde zum kalten Wind und die ersten Regentropfen fielen zu Boden, wie kleine Kristallkugeln, die am Ziel angekommen in Tausende kleine Splitter zersprangen und die gesamte Umgebung um mich herum in eine feuchte Gegend tauchten. Ich sprang auf, doch fiel im nächsten Moment beinahe wieder um. Der Wind wurde immer heftiger und stärker, dass ich mich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte.  
  
Stöhnend hielt ich eine Hand vor meinem Gesicht. Die Wassermassen gaben mir keine Chance etwas sehen zu können, doch tatenlos zu stehen, würde selbst mir nicht gefallen. Ich stellte mich unter einen Baum, der sich als eine mir keinen Schutz bietende Palme, die sich krumm mit der Windrichtung bog, entpupte und stöhnte wieder, da ich langsam am Verzweifeln war.  
  
Wie konnte es so plötzlich einen dermaßen starken Gewitter geben? Für meine Lebzeiten hier, habe ich so etwas hier noch nie erlebt.  
  
Und dann kamen - wie es mir erschien - aus einer weiten Entfernung Schreie. Meine Ohren spitzten sich und ich versuchte zu lauschen. Doch das Meiste, was ich vernahm, war das Getöse vom Wind. Als ich mich unsicheren Schrittes auf den Weg machte, hatte ich plötzlich ein ungutes Gefühl, das in mir einen Warnsensor auslöste. Etwas Unmenschliches ging da vor sich. Und dann hatte ich ein Rascheln hinter mir vernommen. Bevor ich mich jedoch umdrehen konnte, *berührte* etwas Kühles meinen Hinterkopf und dann wurde alles Schwarz....  
  
Ende Kapitel 4  
  
So. Das ist ja nun wirklich nicht so toll, wie ich es vorhatte rüberzubringen. Doch ich hoffe, es gibt dennoch welche, die wissen wollen, wie es weitergeht?? Ich hab da so noch ziemlich Vieles mit den Süßen vor und wenn ihr weiterwissen wollt, sagt mir einfach bescheid=^_^= Viele süße Grüße, ya Ni 


	5. Kapitel

~*~Changes5 ~*~

_Author:_ Nijin

Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu

_Disclaimer:_ Keine der hier vorkommenden Charaktere gehören mir! Ich leih sie mir nur für diese FF hier aus und gebe sie auch unversehrt auch zurück^.~ ...vielleicht *sweatdrop*

_Pairing:_ Jack Sparrow/ Will Turner

Note: Ich bin spät. Ich weiß. Dafür gibt's mal wieder Ausreden ohne Ende, warum ich sie auch hier nicht auflisten möchte^^°° Ich weiß, dass der letzte Teil nicht wirklich umwerfend war, ob dieselbe Reaktion mich auch bei diesem Chapter hier erwarten wird? Aber bedanken möchte ich mich für die Reviews, wegen dessen ich überhaupt hier noch weiterschreibe, bei Yamica und DarkAngel. *ganzdollknuddel* Habt Nachsicht mit mir. Ich bin eine ziemlich faule Ente geworden, was FFs angeht. Aber ich versuche mich zu bessern^^°° Ansonsten? Viel Spaß!

Bei Fragen, sich einfach per Mail oder einen Review an mich wenden^.~

.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.oO*°*~-x-~*°*Oo~.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.

Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war und wo ich überhaupt war. Ich sah nur diese mich umgebende Dunkelheit. Schlief ich etwa? War ich vielleicht tot?

Doch meine letzte Vermutung erwies sich im nächsten Augenblick glücklicherweise als falsch. Ich hörte schwere Stiefelschritte auf mich zukommen und die heiße Sonne brannte auf meiner erhitzten Haut. Mein Rachen war ausgetrocknet und mein leerer Magen tat mir weh. Wie lange war es denn schon her, seit ich etwas in diesem drin hatte? Ohne Frühstück war ich zum Stand gegangen und dann kam dieser plötzliche Sturm auf... Moment mal! Was war denn m Strand passiert ?

Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen sprang ich meine Augen aufschlagen auf und spürte meinen Körper an sämtlichen Stellen schmerzen. Stöhnend fiel ich wieder zu boden und in meinem Kopf drehte sich alles.

"Na endlich! Wir dachten schon, du wärst abgekratzt.", sagte eine tiefe Stimme und Gänsehaut bedeckte mein Körper. Ich kannte diese Stimme nicht. Es war ein Fremder.

Mein Blick glitt den Boden entlang und blieb an einem Paar Stiefel stehen. Schon allein der Boden und das ständige Wackeln meines Untergrundes weckte angenehmen und unangenehme Erinnerungen in mir. Doch die Stiefeln gaben mir den Rest. Betend, meine Vermutung über eine Gefangennahme auf einem Piratenschiff, sei falsch, traute ich mich von den Beinen herauf zum Gesicht des Mannes zu blicken. Doch alles, was mir der Anblick bot, deutete auf eine piratentypische Bekleidung hin.

Es war tatsächlich ein Pirat! Und um ihn herum standen noch andere. Ungepflegt, verwachsen, dreckig... einfach widerwärtig. Warum war Jack mir damals viel ordentlicher und angenehmer vorgekommen?

Ich öffnete mein Mund um zu sprechen, doch kein Laut verließ meine ausgetrocknete Mundöffnung. Lediglich ein schwachvernehmliches Krächzen, das alle um mich herum zum Lachen brachte. 

Ich versuchte vergeblich Speichel zu schlucken und mich zusammenzureißen, doch weder das eine noch das andere gelang mir. Deprimiert und entmutigt stützte ich mich mit den Ellbogen am Boden ab und brachte mich so in eine Sitzposition.

"Das ist zu komisch.", lachte abermals der Mann, der mich bereits davor schon angesprochen hatte und winkte einem anderem in seiner Nähe zu. "Bring ihm etwas Wasser. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass seine Stimme verschwindet. Das ist doch was wir nun wirklich in dieser Situation nicht brauchen." Je näher er zum Schluss seines Satzes kam, desto lauter und gebieterischer wurde er. War er also der Captain hier?

Nachdem der Mann eiligst davon lief und nach einer kurzen Zeit vor mir mit einem Krug Wasser erschien, erkannte ich erst, wie blass und grau die Männer waren. Sie waren wie lebendige Leichen.

Doch den Gedanke verwarf ich schleunigst wieder und widmete mich dem schönem Nass, welches mein Körper zum Schreien brachte. 

Während ich trank, musterten mich alle erwartungsvoll, als ob ich jeden Augenblick aufspringen und wie ein Verrückter rumhüpfen würde.

Als die Flüssigkeit mein Durst gestillt hatte, stellte ich den Krug zur Seite und atmete einmal erleichtert durch. Im selbigem Moment hörte ich jedoch Schritte hinter mir und spürte, wie ein knochige, und dennoch starke Hand mich am Oberarm packte und mit gewaltiger Wut auf die Füße riss. 

Ich war zu überrumpelt, um auch noch ein Laut von mir geben zu können. So staunte ich nicht schlecht, als ich schwankend auf den Beinen stehend doch noch Halt gefunden hatte.

Gemustert wurde ich jedoch zwischendurch immer noch, was mir Angst und Bange machte.

"Wo bin ich hier?", traute ich mich schließlich und versuchte einen mutigen Gesichtsausdruck auf mein Gesicht zu zaubern, was mir wahrscheinlich nicht so wirklich gelang.

Denn grinsend bekam ich eine wie erwartete Antwort. "Wonach sieht es denn aus, Mr.Turner? Seh dich um, dann weiß du es!", höhnte er und die Männer um ihn herum brüllten lauthals auf. 

Er kannte meinen Namen? Woher?.... Was ging hier eigentlich vor? 

Das Gelächter dröhnte in meinen Ohren wie schrilles Geschrei. Es kostete mich viel Kraft, nicht meine Hände dazu zu benutzen, meine Ohren zu zu halten. Es würde Schwäche zeigen. Und das wollten sie doch auch erreichen...

Sein Blick wich dem meinem aus und deutete mir in seine Richtung zu schauen. Als ich dieser Geste Folge leistete, erschreckte ich ungewollt. Es gab davor schon keine Zweifel, und diese Totenkopfflage bestätigte mir nur das, was so offensichtlich war. 

Vielleicht erschrak ich auch so, weil ich bis zum letzten Moment gehoffte hatte, ich lege falsch?

An der Umgebung, die diesen großen Piratenschiff verschluckte, erkannte ich nichts, was mir Rettung und Schutz geben konnte. Denn von diesen blauen Gewässern, seien sie noch so schön, konnte ich außer dem Tod keine Hilfe erhoffen. 

Schluckend sah ich wieder zu dem Captain dieser Crew und sammelte mich.

"Und warum bin ich hier?", sagte ich und blickte so gut es ging böse in die Runde.

Sie lachten. Aber natürlich taten sie es. Schließlich war ich allein und sie so viele. Ich war unbewaffnet und ihnen schutzlos ausgeliefert... Sie hatten die Erlaubnis hier das zu tun, was sie wollten. Und wahrscheinlich verlangten sie bald von mir, nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen zu müssen... Nicht mit mir!

Plötzlich verstummte der Captain und mit ihm die gesamte Bande. Belustigt sah er mich eindringlich an. "Junge.", grinste er und machte dabei einen vorwurfsvollen Gesicht. "Ich dachte, die Geschichte würdest du bereits mehr als gut kennen."

Huch? Was für eine Geschichte?

"Ich verstehe sie nicht.", sagte ich bissig.

"Dann tust du es eben gleich.", grinste er und machte einige Schritte auf mich zu. 

Ich wich automatisch zurück, bis ich an einer Wand die Grenze meiner Flucht fand.

"Warum läufst du weg?", lachte er. 

Doch mir war nicht danach zumute.

Der Pirat blieb lässig vor mir stehen und griff in seine Hosentasche. 

Ich schluckte.

"Erkennst du es wieder?", fragte er und hielt mir ein goldglänzendes Metallstück, das ich vorerst nicht identifizieren konnte, hin.

Doch mit einer grässlichen Wucht schlug die Erinnerung auf mich ein, als ich erkannte, was das für ein Medaillon in seiner Hand war.

"Na?", hackte er nach.

"Das...", begann ich ohne der Absicht es auch zu beenden.

"Jahh!", schrie er auf und ich zuckte zusammen. "Jahh! Das ist es, Junge. Das ist das verfluchte aztekische Gold, das unser Leben seit einem halben Jahr zur Hölle macht."

"Woher haben sie es?", fragte ich. Hatte Jack es denn nicht vorsorglich versteckt? Hatte er sich nicht drum gekümmert? Ich war enttäuscht von ihm...

"Isla de Muerta, soweit bekannt, nicht?", grinste er.

"Aha. Interessant. Und... und was hab ich damit zutun? Es gehört nicht mir, falls ihr es gedacht haben solltet.", sagte ich mit einem rasend klopfendem Herzen, welches mir aus der Brust zu springen drohte.

"Aber nicht doch.", schmunzelte er, soweit man das als Schmunzeln gelten lassen konnte. Dann blickte er zum Himmel und wurde ernst. 

Nun bekam ich es aber wirklich mit der Angst zutun. Was sollte dieser Stimmungsumschwung? Lachend gefiel er mir viel besser...

"Als wir den Schatzversteck gefunden hatten, wussten wir nicht, dass wir unser Leben damit ruinierten. Wir beachteten nicht die Steinkiste, in der sich der Schatz befand, wir beuteten einfach die gesamte Hölle aus. Verstehst du?" Sein kalter Blick ließ mich frösteln.

Ich hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, erneut unter die Untoten zu kommen...

**Ende Kapitel 5**

So. Erlösung der Qual geb ich euch^^ Hier endet dieser Chapter und ich frage mich, wie er auf euch so gewirkt hat. Natürlich bin ich kein Hellseher – Schwarzseher eher^^°° - darum bitt ich euch, um eure Meinung dazu! Ich muss je schließlich wissen, ob ich weiterschreiben soll oder es lieber lassen soll...*drop* Also denn! Bis bald? Viele süße Grüße, ya Ni


End file.
